


看不见风景的房间

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 配对：CAC无差分级：PG？summary：天堂和地狱开战了两次，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利相遇了两次，克鲁利两次都把他的天使弄丢了。也许第三次不会再弄丢了。警告：我真的好久没写短篇了纯粹练手，私设很多（比如天使恶魔的衰老梗）中间可能很疼，但是结局真的是糖





	看不见风景的房间

 

　　

　　 _“天使？”_

　　 _克鲁利失声大喊出来，不顾月台上所有人惊讶的眼光，扒开众人直接朝着廊桥冲上去，在人潮里左冲右突而不得其法。他漆黑的风衣在他的身后展开如同一对耷拉下来的翅膀，孩子从他的衣襟下嬉闹着跑过；克鲁利全不在乎，趴在廊桥上对着下面的月台大喊：“亚茨拉斐尔！你等等，该死的——”_

　　 _那个人影猛然一惊，随即伸手把大衣领立起来遮住下半张脸，大步朝克鲁利的反方向走远，可克鲁利就在那一眼里更加确定了那双眼睛——一定不会错，就是亚茨拉斐尔，就是那双眼睛，就是那个他在生命里丢失了两次的天使。_

　　 _他更不停步，朝着月台冲下去追赶：“亚茨，别跑，等等我，就等一下——”_

　　 _亚茨拉斐尔大步朝前疾走，却终究还是被克鲁利追上抓住手臂。他固执地背对着克鲁利，仿佛害怕一旦回头看到恶魔便会再也无法坚持下去一样，像在等一个问题，或是等待一个答案；恶魔扶着膝盖大声喘气（他的身体不如从前了），却同样不敢问出任何一句话语。_

　　 _十三年过去了，那个人还是他曾经刻骨爱恋过的亚茨拉斐尔吗？_

　　 _一趟特快列车呼啸过来进站，吹起克鲁利的衣袂和亚茨拉斐尔的卷发，最终在他们的面前缓缓停稳。那和亚茨拉斐尔要去的方向完全相反，但他已经完全不在乎了。_

　　 _天使轻轻叹了口气，把克鲁利的手从自己的左臂上拿下来，就要转身上车。克鲁利用力拽住了他的手指，几乎无声地问：“亲爱的，你看我一眼……这么多年，你还好吗？你还……记得我们吗？别走，就……就跟我说句话……”_

　　 _“……您认错人了。”_

　　 _亚茨拉斐尔缓缓地把手指从克鲁利手心里抽出来，抬头呼了口气，抬步上车。车门在他身后关上，整辆列车载着他把惊愕心碎又疑惑的克鲁利甩在身后，车厢里所有的人都在看他，站台上所有人都在看着克鲁利。_

　　 _他只是找了个位置坐下，看着车窗外陌生的风景，开始无声地恸哭。_

　　

　　

　　“亚茨拉斐尔先生，所以……你刚刚所说的故事里的另一位主角真的是一位恶魔？”

　　“长着弯曲的犄角，身后会张开漆黑的翅膀？”

　　“从天堂染上罪恶，落到地狱的堕天使？！”

　　围绕在亚茨拉斐尔周围的一堆小天使七嘴八舌地提问着，瞪着青色、紫色、或者鸟蓝色的充满疑惑的大眼睛。他们中有一个特别害怕的，听到“堕天使”的时候甚至一骨碌往后翻，翻进一团奶黄色的云朵里。

　　“哦是的，我亲爱的后辈们，他是一位恶魔。但是他没有犄角，大部分恶魔都没有犄角。”亚茨拉斐尔回答，挥挥手把滚进云中的小天使捞了出来。准确地说现代的恶魔们都觉得犄角非常土气，那玩意是最早一辈的天使给恶魔的刻板印象（还包括尖尾巴和爪子），而现代恶魔们都追求流行和时尚——克鲁利是最酷的那个。亚茨拉斐尔只是这样想着，但他没有说出来。

　　这是第二次天堂和地狱之战后一个春风和睦的年份，亚茨拉斐尔在结束“历史学”课程后给几个亲近的学生讲起自己年轻时的故事。亚茨拉斐尔已经很少再去往人类社会，他自从进入衰老期后几乎一直呆在天堂。加百列给他分配了为年幼天使教学上课的工作，以及在闲暇时期整理大图书馆中浩如烟海的羊皮卷。没有人给他硬性要求必须按点打卡，也不用像在伦敦街角开书店时每周考虑支付房租，但亚茨拉斐尔还是兢兢业业早出晚归，甚至还会给好问的小天使耐心解答问题。

　　“我不喜欢战争，战争很可怕，会让我们变成无形体化。”安吉拉竖着食指一本正经地说，他是同级的小天使中学得最快的。

　　“战争长得不可怕，她是一位强势的红发女性。但是大部分人类都不喜欢战争，尽管她是必须存在的。”老天使慈祥地说。也许小天使们还不能理解“为什么战争必须存在”，但亚茨拉斐尔得这样告诉他们，为将来可能预见的做准备。

　　“天使也不喜欢。”汤姆捏着挂在胸前的银十字架奶声奶气地说，他有一头和亚茨拉斐尔极像的浅金色短发，只是眼睛紫得惊人。

　　从橙色的云端上传来清脆的银铃声，加百列低沉严肃地让所有小天使回到餐厅享用晚饭。他们挥动还不健壮的小翅膀接二连三地往上飞，落在最后的汤姆拽着亚茨拉斐尔的亚麻袍子，小声说明天想听更多关于天堂和地狱之战的故事。

　　

　　其实恶魔也不喜欢战争，因为战争意味着麻烦、头痛和分离。

　　亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利成功地避免了恶魔之子亚当可能引起的世界毁灭，但接下来的第二次，第三次他们就没这么幸运了。比如护送第二位恶魔之子该隐的是哈斯塔，而监护第三位恶魔之子的天使是地狱派来的间谍。

　　因此按照上帝本来策划好的那样——世界又毁灭了两次，重建了两次。天堂和地狱开战两次，也握手言和了两次。

　　发生在2020年的战争毁掉了整个地球的植被，就连克鲁利公寓里那几株在高压下生长的龟背竹也没能逃脱。亚茨拉斐尔得到了一把新的火焰弓箭，但他使得并不合手。当其他天使在战斗间隙鼓吹自己当日歼灭数时，亚茨拉斐尔只能蹲在角落嘬着伯爵茶，他永远是垫底的。

　　克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔在北冰洋战场见过一面，天使抱着两只被石油污染的信天翁，洗去它们翅膀和鸟喙上的黑色污迹。而恶魔骂骂咧咧地裹紧鹿皮大衣，将抽完的烟头毫不客气地弹进冰蓝色的海水里。“等战争结束……他妈的……我们一定要去一个暖和的地方，菲律宾，怀俄群岛……哪儿都行！”

　　然而战争结束后克鲁利被派往他曾经梦寐以求的半人马座星系，名义上是“地狱友好外交大使”，但谁都清楚这实际上是流放，都是哈斯塔的报复。

　　感谢上帝，2335年的战场终于从地球移到了太空，半人马座的克鲁利被召回参战。即使是天使和恶魔也不能在真空环境中存活太久，因此克鲁利陷入半昏迷状态也是情理之中。

　　但亚茨拉斐尔帮他挡下陨石碎片完全是一个不可理喻的错误！

　　克鲁利也没有要求那个愚蠢的天使来帮自己挡伤，可他就是傻乎乎地挥着白色翅膀，焦急地将恶魔往安全区一推——轰！天使光荣陷入无形体化状态，随着飘荡在空中的太空垃圾、人类尸块、燃料渣滓缓慢飘走，像一束无质量的光芒消失在黑色的宇宙里。

　　事实上，他本可以在13年后和克鲁利好好解释这件事情的，然而亚茨拉斐尔升职了，位置仅次于大天使。那段审核期非常难熬，他必须在人间行善，不能有任何邪恶倾向，也当然包括了“和恶魔交谈”。

　　天堂盯得很紧，亚茨拉斐尔的脚踝上也被带了一串橄榄枝，以作监视和警示。只要亚茨拉斐尔动了一点歪念头，银色的橄榄枝就会变成红色的烙铁刺进皮肤。

　　他迫不得已甩开了克鲁利的手，分别后又只能像个软弱无能的孩子一样流泪，靠在车窗上偷偷地用余光看玻璃中的倒影，看着克鲁利愤怒地朝火车比中指。恶魔想让火车停下，可他不知道天使也用尽全力推动火车，抵抗恶魔的力量。

　　亚茨拉斐尔晋升的第二天返回国王十字车站，克鲁利早就不在那儿了。天使的书店变成一间音像店，年轻人都喜欢的地方。不再有王尔德签名的初版童话集，也没有老式的银色铃铛——而是一座电子咕咕鸟时钟。

　　

　　天使认为自己再也见不到恶魔了，那些苹果树下倚靠和亲吻的日子都变成玫瑰色云朵间的回忆。亚茨拉斐尔再也不需要亲自降临人间，他开始衰老：淡金色的头发变得雪白，雪白的翅膀染上银色的碎片，银色的光环越发黯淡。

　　他经常坐在天堂庭院的米兰柱子旁边，看着新生天使在白玫瑰中出生，大天使在它们的额头上滴下圣水，戴上明亮的金色光环。亚茨拉斐尔也看着一批又一批的年轻天使飞往人间，像自己八千年前刚到达人间时好奇而无知。

　　亚茨拉斐尔站起身收拾历史书时，差点被悄无声息站在身后的加百列吓得叫出声。已经退休的加百列难得出现在除了育儿房以外的地方，他敏锐的紫眼盯着亚茨拉斐尔，递上一封薄信还有一本——厚得像大英百科全书一样的《矩阵操作指南》。

　　“上头说你需要去一趟伦敦。”加百列一板一眼地说。

　　“我这把老骨头，去人间，伦敦？上帝啊我已经有整整两千年没有——”

　　“上头说的，不能拒绝。”对方很强硬地把指南和信塞进亚茨拉斐尔怀里，拍拍手潇洒转身就走，走了两步顿顿停住问道：

　　“亚茨拉斐尔先生，你还会想要去见一见恶魔吗？我的意思是——我觉得你们是朋友。”

　　“我想他应该和我一样都老得走不动，呆在地狱老家里等待上帝召唤。”亚茨拉斐尔哼了一声，翻开指南第一页。

　　果然什么都看不懂。

　　

　　“为什么你会在这儿？”亚茨拉斐尔刚到国王十字车站时再次受到不小的惊吓，克鲁利正坐在一条长椅上用荧光紫色的长管子吞云吐雾，喷出粉色的烟雾变成两个鬼脸。

　　“他妈的我还想问为什么你会——别告诉我你是来行使神迹的。”克鲁利大声地说，粉烟正从他的鼻子里冲出来，逃逸到亮红色的地铁隧道里。他狠狠摘掉眼镜盯着面前手足无措的天使，眯起金色的眼睛上上打量。

　　天使没有回答，只是保持着和克鲁利不近不远的距离，深呼吸了两次往前迈步。清了清嗓子平稳而有节奏地说：“现在人类的东西越来越难懂了，多亏加百列给我了一份说明书……矩阵，电子密匙，防火墙……”

　　“没错，你知道污染退役了吗，替代他的家伙叫病毒。”

　　克鲁利紧接上对方的话，同时从椅子上站起来，耸耸肩戴上墨镜。

　　“伯克利广场上可没有夜莺了，亚茨拉斐尔，这年头什么动物都不剩，除了人类。”

　　“但是我听说丽兹饭店还开着。”

　　“我希望他们还供应李子布丁。”

　　

　　END

　　【捏他了一些小东西，最后他们相遇的年代是未来的赛朋时代，谁让我上半年一直在搞赛朋呢【x 】

　　【关于天使衰老这点真的是我编的，没啥逻辑和考据，纯粹好玩

　　【还会有一篇讲恶魔的，叫《看得见风景的房间》，啥时候发不一定

　　【标题和文章没啥关系，只因为我觉得很好听

　　【开头的脑洞来自琴音劳斯，她一开始说拿去写TRPG原创，后来我说这特么好适合冷战AU的chulu，结果写了CAC23333333_(:з)∠】_

　　【有机会还是会写冷战AU的

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
